


Hot Coffee

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slight satirical on BL, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=658207#t658207</p><p>New Anon feels quite shy. I'll white out my whole request, for ease.</p><p>Okay, I've not completed the game yet, so I'd like sweet, lovely, adorkable Adachi getting very topped, preferably by Dojima. Really downplay the Psychodachi for me, pretty pretty please?</p><p>I'll now hunt for some prompts that I can fill with art (I'm the worst writer.)</p><p> </p><p>(Author note: I don't really write fluff or an Adachi who isn't dark and manipulative, so this was... odd and fun. Forgive the awkwardness~ *worries they might have been a bit OOC*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=658207#t658207
> 
> New Anon feels quite shy. I'll white out my whole request, for ease.
> 
> Okay, I've not completed the game yet, so I'd like sweet, lovely, adorkable Adachi getting very topped, preferably by Dojima. Really downplay the Psychodachi for me, pretty pretty please?
> 
> I'll now hunt for some prompts that I can fill with art (I'm the worst writer.)
> 
>  
> 
> (Author note: I don't really write fluff or an Adachi who isn't dark and manipulative, so this was... odd and fun. Forgive the awkwardness~ *worries they might have been a bit OOC*)

"Here you go, sir~" The steaming mug was gently placed on the coaster. "Made sure to get it right... or.. I hope. Ha..ha." Adachi rubbed his neck in nervousness. So far this entire week, it seemed that left and right the younger cop was messing up. 

A grunt of acknowledgement was given. Fingers wrapped around the handle of the mug, and it seemed so slow that the rim was finally brought to Dojima's lips. Which were now upturned into barely a smile. "Good job, Adachi." 

A hand darted for a post-it and pen on the desk. Adachi quickly wrote a few messy numbers and characters and shoved it in his shirt pocket. He smiled at Dojima, eyes almost shining in the praise. Despite everything going on, hearing those words always brought an overall joyful mood for him.

"What was that for?" Dojima raised up his brow along with half a smile. 

The younger man gave out a quiet, nervous laugh. "I measured the coffee beans and water, and I didn't want to lose being able to make it right again."

"You're a good guy." He laughed and enjoyed the rest of the coffee. "After work, why don't you come over and let's have dinner again. Nanako enjoys a full table."

Adachi reacted with a slight jump back. "S-Sure!... I- mean. Yes, sir. I would really enjoy that myself. Thank you." He gave a slight bow. "Oh, I'll go ahead and take those files back."

"Thank you." The words elicited another expression that could only be explained as a dog that had been given his favorite treat for a job well done. Today had been one of the better mood days for Dojima, despite the case at hand. Then again, a missing person had shown up once more, and had been safe and sound.

The car ride home was peaceful. Adachi sat, looking out the passenger window with his left arm holding up his head. Neither of them said much at all, but it didn't make anything awkward or tense, just a quiet ride. 

Once arriving at home, Adachi got out and quickly made his way to the door. Dojima gave a slight smile at the obvious excitement. He sadly understood it was probably due to the fact he didn't have to spend his dinner and night alone in his studio. 

"Welcome home Daddy!" 

Nanako got up and rushed over to give him a hug. Him being home on time probably made her super happy. She looked behind his leg, and beamed a smile. "Hello Adachi-san! Are you here to eat dinner?"

Adachi gave a smile and nod as he ruffled her hair. "Your dad invited me, and I couldn't say no!" He glanced up, seeing Souji standing in the kitchen and giving a nod toward both him and Dojima. Dinner was still being made it seemed.

They all sat down in the living area, watching the TV as dinner was prepared. During dinner, they joked around and talked. A can of beer given to each man to accompany the food down. The dinner and time after was pleasant, as it normally was. Adachi slipped up on a few thing about the case, getting a softened backhand smack on the arm from his superior. 

Souji and Nanako got up and washed the dishes, as the two men continued small talk while watching the TV and commenting on the images flashing before them. "Dojima-san, are you done with your drink?" A nod in response. Adachi grabbed the two cans and handed them over to the two at the sink so they could wash them out. "Thank you both for the meal." Nanako couldn't of looked brighter, and Souji gave another nod in acknowledgement.

After pouring water into two fresh glasses, he made his way back to the couch, sitting down somewhat closer than he meant to Dojima. Instead of reseating, he just stayed there and hoped it would go unnoticed. And it did, or Dojima just didn't really care. He leaned over and placed the glasses on the table, and sat back, his hand accidentally brushing against Dojima's knee. Dojima shifted alittle at the soft touch, but didn't take his eyes off the TV. He just registered it as an awkward mishap. But it didn't just stop there either. Adachi shifted to get comfortable, but his leg brushed slightly against the other's. After Souji and Nanako situated themselves back at the table, Adachi had reached over and grabbed the glass of water. Dojima's glass of water, and drank from it, only seeming to realize after he went to go sit it down again. Neither of them said anything, but the look he gave Dojima let him know there was guilt. 

Eventually Dojima leaned forward, "Nanako, it's time for bed." And opened his arms for a hug to her. Souji stood up, ready to go tuck her in after she gave her father a squeeze. "Goodnight Daddy... Adachi-san..." She rubbed her eyes, and obviously was suppressing a yawn. The boy also gave his goodnights as he walked Nanako to her room, hand-in-hand. 

"Souji-kun must be a great addition to the house. Nanako-chan seems plenty happy."

"Yeah. Just hope he stays out of trouble. That stunt in the Junes food court..." A sigh emitted from him as he pinched the bridge of his nose, only to be accompanied with Adachi's laughter.

"Boys are just being boys. Don't tell me you never did anything without thinking, Dojima-san." 

"Heh. Nothing I am going to tell my work partner. And even so, that was a long time ago."

Adachi gave a pat on Dojima's shoulder, lightly chuckling. "Dojima-san. Don't sound so much like an old man." His hand lingers there even after the comment. It cascades down Dojima's arm quickly as it retreats. 

The older man just scowls at the joke made at his expense, and grabs Adachi into a hooked arm and drives his knuckles into his head. "Who you callin' old?" 

"Gah. O-Ow. ow. Ungh. Ok ok. S-stop Dojima-san~" He all but whined as his head was once again under onslaught by his superior. "S-sorry." The fist changed into a flat palm, rustling around the already messy mop. _It's was great to see him a tad bit playful, but why did it have to still hurt..._ Adachi all but pouted as Dojima released him, leaving him to rub his abused head. His eyes shifted over to Dojima, only to see a slight smile on his face, which brought one to his own.

"Don't forget I can easily outrun you. And what, you're fourteen years younger?" A smug smirk placed on his face as he grabbed his glass and took a drink. Adachi wasn't paying attention until after. He gave up even trying to worry about it, it obviously didn't matter. 

Boldly Adachi reaches his hand up and runs his fingers across Dojima's jaw. It wasn't a light touch, but it wasn't quite rough. "Hopefully I am not as scruffy when I get your age." He jumped up quickly before his partner could react. Dojima just angrily shook his fist at him, not wanting to yell and worry about alarming Nanako, or Souji. "Haha, sorry, sir. I couldn't help it." He slipped his foot into the left shoe, then the right. "I should be get home, gotta work tomorrow.."

Dojima stood up to be able to lock the door once his partner left. "Hm... Hope you enjoyed dinner than... though wh-" 

"OF course I did! Nanako-chan and your nephew are talented cooks!" Adachi opened the door. "Good night~" He promptly exited before anything else was said.

"Wait, Ada.." But the door was closed, leaving Dojima feeling rather..well silly for what he was about to ask. Perhaps he was just over-reading, and decided to turn in for the night.

~~~~~

A few days passed, and during so, not once did Adachi mess up on the coffee, he spent plenty of time doing favors for Dojima, and any time where there was eye-contact, a warm smile always appeared on the younger's face. He would go out of his way to actually run errands within the office. Dojima was a bit baffled by the sudden all-good mood. Usually Adachi would grumble at least a few times, though maybe he was just getting better about looking like he was a hard worker, not someone who enjoyed trying to find creative ways to slack off. 

"If you keep frowning like that sir, you're going to get your face stuck like that.." Adachi had come by with another cup of fresh coffee. Dojima felt surprised, as he was contemplating a good warm cup. 

"Adachi..." Dojima turned his face in a slight smile. "Just give me the damn coffee." Adachi handed it directly to him cupping the bottom and side. The older man looped his fingers through the handle, but as Adachi retracted his hand, finger tips brushed over the lower part of the gripping fingers. 

Dojima gave him a questioning look. That was another thing that seemed to have been common. All these... accidental touches. He brought the mug to his lips and sipped it, smiling slightly as the strong taste washed over his tongue and slid toward the back of his throat. He glanced down at his practically finished paperwork and set the cup aside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black jacket move to behind him. 

"I've tried to drink it as strong as you, Dojima-san." A hand was placed on his right shoulder. "I guess it takes a personality to match the bitter taste to enjoy it, heh." 

A bit confused by the bold taunt for banter, he leaned back in his chair, making it dip slightly. "Or... maybe you haven't grown out of a boy's sense of taste?" He smirked, and was rewarded with an almost-pout from Adachi. Leaning forward, he snapped the chair up, and displaced the hand resting on his shoulder.

"Haha... Maybe..." Looking away, he murrmurrs. "Could always learn to like your taste.,,"  
His eyes came back to being dead on. "Uh..In coffee.." He just silently shuffles his way out the room, acting as if he had heard his name called. Or realizing he said something odd, at least that's the impression Dojima did get. He just puts his focus back onto work rather than his goofy and weird partner.

~~~~~

Once again, Adachi was invited over for dinner after near a week since last time he was over. Everything felt pretty much the same. They ordered out this time, getting beef bowls from Aiya delivered by the quiet blue-haired girl. Updates on school, hearing interesting stories, and just generally a pleasant evening. As always, the two men stayed out in the living area as Nanako was put to bed and Souji retired to his room to do... whatever he does. Homework or something. 

After stacking up the five cans of Asahi shared between them, Adachi shifts in the seat, hunching over with his hand gripping the one he was working on. "It's really.. nice having you as a partner. I..." The can twirls around in a circle. "Never really had much of dinners with family, and I stay home by myself. This actually makes me feel like I have somewhat of a family... that I didn't. Just.. Haha.. Sorry Dojima-san, I think the alcohol is making me ramble."

Dojima just glances over at the man, who is now sheepishly looking at him. He felt really touched by Adachi's words. Even despite all the shit he gives him, and not to mention the punches, he truly got a partner who could look past his at-times-downright-fowl-and-grumpy nature. Forming on his tongue, he was going to say his thanks but.. "Is this why you have been acting strange for a good bit now?" 

"W..What do you mean?" Adachi quickly added, "Sir?" He was holding the can tighter, obviously looking worried. Not even waiting for any sort of answer, he chugs the can down quickly, coughing slightly from inhaling too sharp.

"Whoa- slow down and actually enjoy it." Dojima gave a few pats on the back. 

"Heh...Sorry." 

"And stop apologizing so much, what has gotten into you?"

"So-- Er.." Adachi's cheeks now looked a bit rosy. Now four of those cans were his alone, at least the man could power through. "Dunno, maybe I just realized how much you try, but never get complimented for it." He ran a hand through his hair. "A-and... I wanted to let you feel appreciated, like..." Those dark eyes seemed to hold endless thoughts behind them as he peered into Dojima's. "how you made me feel." 

Those words stunted him from saying too much. Dojima was hardly used to hearing any sort of compliments, well, except when Chisato... He gave out a heavy sigh.

"Gah, I'm sorry Dojima. I-" Eyes were cast down.

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking about something else. Just.. quit apologizing. You have nothing to for." 

Adachi just fixed eyes back to the open stare toward Dojima. "If you say so." His hands gripped his knees and his gaze broke away and settled on the screen. "...I guess I don't need to apologize for what goes on in my head..." A goofy smile with lidded eyes. "Or... Heh..." 

"I think you need to ease on the drinking for tonight..." There wasn't really any other cans left. "But I don't really get why you are saying everything, just randomly."

Adachi swayed a small bit as he turned toward Dojima. "But.. I TOLD you. You mean a great deal to me. You're... important Dojima-san.. I.. " He was leaning in even closer. Dojima just scrunched up his brows, trying to focus and realizing Adachi was _really_ close. And then Adachi's hand wrapped around the red tie, and pulled him taunt. The distance between them vanished as Adachi sloppily pressed his damp lips to the bewildered one's cracked and dry ones. And quickly retched himself back, putting up his hands and arms in anticipation.

Dojima just sat there, a bit wide-eyed at what just happened. Thoughts flooded through about Chisato, how this was his work partner, that was he dreaming some dream and why the fuck was he. His mind seemed to punch him over and over within the few moments it took for him to finally register the defensive state Adachi had contorted himself in. "...I'm not going to hit you Adachi."

Lowering his arms slowly, he revealed that his face was red beyond belief, both from embarrassment and the alcohol running through his system. "I-... Dojima-san, you-.." He settled for bending over and clutching his head. "...Stupid of me." Fingers dug themselves into his head as he tried to regain himself and figure how to deal with his brash action.

"Adachi..." He let out a long sigh. "Stop that. I just need to have some time to think. It's late, you should get home." He wondered why he was taking this so well, then again, he's done stupid shit while drunk before.

The younger one stops his vice-grip on his head, and nods in agreement. Without word, he stands up and heads to the door. Dojima rises from the couch, and approaches him. Adachi stiffens as he hears the footsteps grow closer, but relaxes as he assumes Dojima is just going to lock the door. That is, until one arm wraps around his shoulders and pulls him close. "This won't effect our working partnership... or our... friendship." A word Dojima hadn't said in a long time. He let go of Adachi, who just fumbled with the door and left. 

~~~~~

Four days go by. Adachi stopped being so readily available to help, and keeps his distance. The coffee is still amazing, and Adachi does come when called, but besides that he just stays away from any type of conversation. He treats Dojima just like he treats the rest of the department, no joking or anything other than being serious as possible. Dojima leans back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. This felt like some childish high school drama that he was pulling. He really didn't want to deal with any of this, and just wanted work to return to normal. It was adding unneeded stress to his life, he already had his hands full with being a father and this case. 

During lunch-break, Dojima corners Adachi before he could return to his desk. Adachi tries to just brush pass him, not wanting to deal with the result of his own mistake. But an arm reaches out and pushes him on his chest back. "Adachi. I want to talk." 

"I don't think the workplace is a good idea." No sir. No Dojima-san. It's a bit unnerving.

"No, it isn't. I want to come over after work."

"W-What!?" Adachi just shot him something along the lines of looking at him as though he sprouted several arms. 

"You heard me. I always invite you over. And I want to talk. It would be better not around Nanako or Souji." 

Adachi grabbed his arm and forced it away from his chest. "Sure. But..." An awkward smile. "I-it's a huge mess... I don't really know.. sir.. "

"I don't care." 

"What about Nanako-chan? We're getting out probably on time today, shouldn't you--"

"I'll call her, she'll understand." 

"..."

"Let's get back to work." 

The rest of the day seemed awkward for the both of them, even Dojima was unsure exactly what he planned on saying. He had given a few thoughts over these days, but still felt unsure about everything. It annoyed him to have this happening with him.  
Adachi was just fidgety, not really sure what was going to happen at all. He hadn't allowed anyone to enter his messy studio, even his landlord refused to step foot until he cleaned it up. Then again, as long as it didn't smell like some sort of hazard, or anything was leaking to the living space beneath him, she didn't give a rat's ass.

After going through routine of preparing to end work, Adachi hesitantly walked toward Dojima's office. "...Daddy's going spend time with Adachi. ... Make sure to eat and go to bed on time. ... Haha I won't, I'll be good and keep it to just one drink. ... I love you too, Nanako." 

The phone's shell was closed, and steel grey eyes turned toward the lanky figure in the doorway. "Ready?" Adachi only nodded, and watched Dojima grab his suit jacket and took out his car keys. "Let's go then."

~~~~~

Adachi fumbled getting out his keys, even using the wrong one at first trying to open the door. Dojima glanced around the complex, as to give him space to not feel like he was being watched. A small complex, quite a few rooms. Honestly it looked more like a motel than an apartment ground. Adachi lived up on the second floor, all the way towards the end. A click brought back his attention, as the door opened. 

_...Shit. He wasn't joking about it being a mess._ The kitchen area had utensils and pots and pans scattered around. The only clean thing was a frying pan, a pair of cooking chopsticks and a coffee cup. A few pieces of green on the ground, crumbs across the counter, and this was just the kitchen area. The futon had clothes strewn and covering it more than the blanket itself. The dresser had all sorts of knickknacks, newspapers, magazines and just about everything else scattered like some sort of natural disaster area. The only clean area happened to be around the small TV sitting in the corner. He noticed stains on the floor, and that the readable material tried to become flooring. Dojima just stopped trying to survey the area, turning his attention to his host as he slid off his shoes, noticing that there wasn't even house slippers to replace them.

Adachi had quickly started to push things to the side, at least making more of a walkway toward the restroom. _...I am not sure I want to have to use that..._ Dojima didn't want to this about the state of that room.

"Ah...ha..ha.. I told you it was a mess..." Adachi kicked some of the newsprint to the side, and grabbed a few empty containers of instant ramen to put in the appropriate bin. 

"Guessing you don't take too many ladies home, eh?" It was just an offhand joke to try to ease tension, until he noticed that small mistake.

"No...Sir.. I don't." A bitter sounding reply. 

Too late to take back the mistake. Though it didn't exactly lay out a red carpet to talking about the matter at hand. "Sorry. I was just joking."

A confused look crossed the younger man's face. He wasn't sure he ever heard Dojima apologize before, and honestly, it made him even more uncomfortable than the attempt at joking. 

Dojima just pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "Look, I.." His hand went to gesturing as he talked, "gave things some thought. I don't like how things have been between us at work, and just. Hell, Adachi. I don't really like that I feel like I'm some teenage kid questioning himself and going through some workplace drama."

This only furthered the displeasing look on Adachi's face. A look he never seen before. It almost looked as though he was a different person, in disgust or boredom, or just not caring. 

"...I'm not good with words, Adachi.. Just.." He gritted his teeth. "Fuck it." Swiftly he reached out, grabbing the loose red tie around Adachi's neck and pulled him roughly. Adachi gave out a startled noise, trying to put his hands up. His eyes grew wide as the familiar feeling of those rough lips pressed into his. He didn't know what to actually do, until he heard a growl and teeth rake and take his lower lip into a small bite. He got the hint, and parted his lips as he was invaded by the taste of cigarettes and strong coffee. It almost made him dizzy. A hand snaked around his head, supporting it, pushing it and holding it in place as he felt his tie pulled even tighter. 

The kiss only broke for a moment as a sharp intake of air was taken by both of them, and Adachi could mutter a syllable, then he was backed up against the wall, Dojima going for round two of the kiss. He lapped against the older man's tongue, being intoxicated by the raw taste of the older man's vices. He was actually starting to sweat, his heart beating faster as each brush of tongue slid against his own, hot, soft and slick. He kept drinking at the saliva that kept filling their mouths, wanting to take this in all for its worth. The older man was massaging his scalp, and running two fingers up and down his throat, pulling once more at the end of it. 

A gasp for air, Adachi opened his mouth. "Do-Dojima-san... W-What are... We are.. Uh."

"Adachi."

A gulp. "Y-Yes...sir?"

"Shut up."

Dojima pressed against his captive, as he bit at Adachi's neck. Warm lips pulled at the skin, with completely not gentle bites making a line down. The hand left the tie, only to now move the collar of the dress shirt to the side. Adachi brought up his hand to unbutton it, allowing it to slip more off his shoulder. His reward for the action was hungrily having his skin sucked and bit. He clenched his teeth together, suppressing a surprised groan. The spot was growing sensitive and tender. He could feel it starting to bruise, but it only shot pleasure through his body.

The skin tasted of bitter sweat, the smell was a pleasant sort of musky. It was surprising Dojima how much he was actually enjoying this. This was different, different than... _No.. Don't think.._ And the thought faded away as he heard a hitch in breathing, and a rumble in the throat, reminding him just who he was now grinding slowly into the wall. He blew onto the mark he left, feeling the body shudder against him, fingers digging into his shoulders. Heat coursed through his body, going straight to his groin as he felt a twitch and pulse. He stopped, pulling back slowly. He wasn't quite sure just how far he wanted to go with this.

Adachi was sweating slightly, his body shaking gently. Blush adorned his cheeks, his eyes were half-lidded, his lips bruised and the glaring red mark exposed on nape. It took a bit of self control to not just push aside all reason and just go back to see just how far he could make Adachi appear even further.

A laugh seemed to snap the dazed man out. Now only looking quite worried, biting his lip. Dojima just shook his head. "Really. I am acting like some horny teen. I'm too old for this."

"...You're still young, don't be hard on yourself. You're allowed to enjoy." The voice was deep and breathy. Unsteadily, Adachi ran his hand over the stubble on the man's face. "...And to be enjoyed." 

It was Dojima's turn to look befuddled. Only thought that crossed his mind was where the hell did his partner go, and who was this person uttering something so sappy... and dangerously sweet. The hand left, and rested at his side. 

The heat of the moment was now broken. Dojima unsure of what to do now, and likewise with Adachi. They had just crossed a line. Even if they weren't two males, they were still co-workers, and ones that were partnered as a team. Dojima started with his own inner turmoil. _Why am I doing this? Am I just lonely? What.. Just.. fuck. Fuck. I don't regret it, but... This could complicate work. Why did I just react?_ "Dojima-san?" It snapped him out of his thoughts. Adachi had moved to the refrigerator, grabbing some beer. 

The older man just shook his head. "I would like to talk with a clear head..." His statement seemed to change the younger man's mind, as the beer was returned and the door closed. He walked over to the futon, and sat down. 

"Sorry I don't have anything to sit on.."

"Don't worry about it."

Silence crept around the room for a few moments.

"...I did give it thought. I'm not even sure what I'm thinking, I just reacted..." Dojima stopped as Adachi's head seemed to sink at those words. "I am not saying I... regret, I just really feel as though all my reason is being thrown out. But as you said, I should be allowed to enjoy myself." He pulled out the pack of Mild Sevens from his pocket, gesturing as asking if he could smoke. Adachi just waved his hand in manner to say he didn't mind, and in fact reached over and got a lighter. Dojima put the stick to his mouth, as Adachi lit it up for him. He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke away from Adachi's face. "As childish as this is, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't feel disgusted, that should be apparent. It would just be stupid to feel bias, after ..." He took another drag to relax his nerves, and didn't bother to finish his sentence. "I am just worried about professionalism."

Adachi just nodded a bit, handing him an steel ashtray. Though really, Dojima just smirked. _The way he dresses, if he says he agrees, I think I might laugh..._ Adachi caught onto the smirk, and pressed his lips flat. Almost as if he could guess his thoughts, he straightened up his tie and rebuttoned the shirt. 

"I won't say anything about tonight. We can just drop it, Dojima-san." 

"I don't want to."

The black haired head snapped over to him. "W-what?" 

"You heard me. I don't want to just drop it. I want to figure it out." 

"Dojima-san, starting to make me feel like 'a confused teenager', too." He gestured quotation marks with an unraised hand to accompany his muttered voice.

The smoke really eased his nerves, he felt a bit more clear. Less panicked about how he felt, what he did, and the pressing thoughts bubbling through his mind. Even through talking seriously, he still felt a twitch every-so often. He crushed the cigarette into the tray, and set the ash strewn metal aside. "I guess... there's nothing wrong with that." He felt unlike himself. BOTH of them just seemed unlike themselves, then again, it was a situation different from what he normally dealt with day to day. "Got to enjoy life, right? As you said."

As if those were some sort of magical words to get Adachi out of his defensive act, he got on his knees and leaned over to Dojima, placing his hands on the knees of the pants, crawling closer, and crashing his lips together. The tip of the tongue shyly slipped over, getting a full taste of burned tobacco. "We can go slow." 

"No." The sides of his lips curved up, making the older man look downright playful. Dojima felt as though he was being treated like some apprehensive girlfriend who was too shy to do anything. "Not unless that's what you want. Because I don't."

Not much else was needed to be said, as Adachi slyly smiled back, placing his hand on Dojima's chest to push him back to the floor. But that wasn't going to happen. Dojima was stronger, and for all sake, wasn't going to let him. Dojima pushed back, gripping his wrists and slammed Adachi's back on the softness of the futon. Adachi's mouth opened in surprise, and Dojima took the chance to capture it. If they were going to feel like teenagers, they might as well act like it. 

His hands let go of Adachi's wrists and travelled between them, feeling for the tie and shirt buttons. He tugged at the soft fabric of the loose tie, trying to get it to just fall apart. Apparently it was more difficult then he thought, despite how sloppily it was put on. A hand glided over his head, gripping the short hair and forcing him into a deeper kiss. Dojima growled alil, since it was making it difficult. Adachi just chuckled into the kiss, vibrating his tongue with the noise, sending a spark from tongue to groin for Dojima. He pushed, and gave Adachi a haughty smirk. The younger man returned the playful glance as his hand slipped from the grey hair to his tie, slowly unravelling it, he started on the buttons of his shirt, stopping at the fourth one and bringing his hands up to start working on Dojima's tie and shirt. The older man almost swatted the hands away, and just controlled his reflexes. Agonizingly slow, Adachi slipped off the tie and opened the other's shirt, humming to himself and pulling it out of the pants to get the rest of the buttons. The shirt enveloped him in grey, the husky scent trapped within the draping. He ran a hand from Dojima's stomach to his chest. Nails scratched lightly, Adachi was running his eyes over, amazed at how fit the man was, his body well treated despite his slow aging. 

The foreign hands made him shudder. He tried to keep all thoughts at bay, and just enjoy the feeling. But this was almost going too slow for him. While he was flattered to be admired, he was growing more and more impatient as heat covered his body. Dojima grabbed the hands and placed them at Adachi's side as he started to unbutton the rest of the shirt, one set of buttons having been in the wrong place. The man was slender, muscles were hardly visible, and he was naturally smooth with fine, soft hair. Apparently he had gotten the fabelled genes of "hairlessness." His hands slightly shaking, he touched Adachi's warm skin, running his hands all over the torso, pushing the shirt back. With an idle curiosity, he brushed against a nipple. 

Which got him in turn a dirty look... And it had egged him on further, wanting to see just how similar the human bodies could be, trying to keep his thoughts vague and away from anywhere sad and dangerous. He lowered his head and took the nipple into his mouth, gently suckled it, but after hearing a small moan, the suckle turned into a hard suck. When he lifted his head, the nipple was swollen and perked, the other one now standing, and he felt himself wash over in satisfaction. "Do-Dojima..." 

It surprised him how needy the voice how sounded. And he only complied by biting at the throat, the neck, the nape, the shoulder. His hands now were roaming over, giving small massages lower and lower. Adachi's hands weren't still either, running up and down the arms in encouragement, and massaging his shoulders. Dojima grabbed ahold of the belt around the pants, Adachi responding in raising his hips. One-handed he fought the buckle, pushing it apart and unbuttoning the pants. He hesitated slightly, but then felt Adachi stretch his arm, sliding it to cup Dojima, rubbing in circles. And returned the favor. 

Hands were frantically at the older man's belt. Dojima felt the heat in his palm, feeling the clothed flesh grow and stiffen, he started moving his hand up and rubbed it, reaching now into the pants, only having the boxers between him and another man's aching flesh. Adachi was struggling getting the belt undone, but accomplished it with a musical sound and got the pants unzippered and unbuttoned. With a forceful pull, Dojima's pants now rested slight off of his behind, his full erected flesh hitting the air. The one in his hand jumped and twitched, and even felt bigger. Pushing Dojima out of the way with his head, Adachi sat up and wiggled out of his own pants, and grabbed ahold of Dojima. He caught the grey eyes in his dark ones, waiting to see any objection, but the grey eyes were heavy and upward in a silent smile. The hand pulled down the foreskin, and revealed a reddening head.

Mouth engulfed it, Dojima just about losing it right there. It was warm and wet. The tongue pushing against the slit, travelling around and around, as the pressure of sucking nearly drove him up a wall. He grabbed a fistful of hair just as a hand started to play with his sac, the head slightly bobbing. "FUCK." Adachi had just completely took him down to the bottom, he could feel his head enter the tight ring of muscles which pulled and clenched at his skin. He bobbed up and down, taking him all the way at erratic intervals, slowly having Dojima gently fuck his mouth. Dojima's cock popped out of the mouth with the rise of his foreskin, saliva connecting the two, as lips slurped it up, giving a kiss to the even more swollen head. It rocked up and down, as a tongue licked from the bottom up, and cold air was blown. Dojima's hips jutted up, all questions and reason melting away from his mind. Adachi tugged at the foreskin lightly with suckling lips, pushing his tongue through the folded skin to lap at the hidden top. 

Hands pushed down the skin, causing the head to peek out, only to return again and again as Adachi played and near purred with satisfaction at the slight bucks of Dojima's hips and the hand gripping at his hair. Nosing past the hair, he went downward to the sac, and nipped gently at the skin. Looking up, he just saw closed eyes. He took it in his mouth, sucking and tasting the sweat and musk. A long groan filled the room. "No..Not too rough, Adachi." Hearing his voice gave Adachi a stir himself, and he reached a hand back, and touched his own aching cock. His heart was starting to pound in his chest, getting unsure of just how far he wanted to take all of this. Dojima had already vaguely stated his willingness. 

His head left from between the lap of the older man, much to his complaint. "Adachi...?" His eyes rested on the flushed member as it was level when Adachi rose to his feet. He felt surprised at his excitement to see it staring right at him. It moved away as Adachi started to look within the mess of drawers in the dresser. Eyes just scanned over the lithe body. He didn't have much of a shape, just straight up and down, the shirt resting right above his cheeks. They were about the only shapely thing, well rounded and small. His eyes went to seeing what Adachi finally had grabbed after an "Aha!". A bottle of lube and a packaged condom. Dojima's throat went a bit dry as a few fleeting thoughts of perhaps stopping now, until he once again was greeted by Adachi's all too enthusiastic touches. 

It was enough, it near sealed the deal. "You.. or me?" It was a weak question, and he felt somewhat odd even suggesting anything other than...

"...heh... I-I'll..." Adachi sat down in front of the half naked man. And just answered by grabbing his arm and yanking him on top as he fell back onto the futon. "I...Want you." And that was completely enough now. Dojima told his thoughts to fucking shut up and plunged himself at Adachi's mouth. He pressed himself against Adachi's own erected flesh and started to rub them together. Both of them groaned into each other's mouth, air exchanged and hot. Adachi grinded his hips up, feeling of flesh, sweat and hair sending pleasant sensations. Dojima pulled back, and grabbed both of them in his hands. 

Slowly he began to jerk up and down, Adachi registering the rough and calloused hand, which only added to unique sensations. Each pull down made both men peek out, the slight curve in Adachi bringing his head to "kiss" Dojima's. It was soft, and tight. Foreskin pulled down, Dojima sat back on his knees and palmed both of their heads, squeezing and rotating his hand around. Adachi actually grabbed the sheet on the futon, it having sent a bolt from just even thinking about the intimacy behind it. He bucked up, trying to fuck the hand that was expertly squeezing, grasping and milking them together. 

In one last tight squeeze, Dojima moved away his hands, Adachi opening his eyes and watching to see what was going on next. To his surprise, Dojima had leaned down and was sitting there, obviously taking a moment to think abou-- "D..D..jima-san, you don't-" Dojima was pushed forward by the crackling and husky voice, and just took him slowly into his mouth. It was a strange feeling for him, he never really thought he'd be going down on a guy, and here he was, gingerly giving his younger work-partner a blowjob. He knew it wouldn't be as great as he got, but he worked his hand around squeezing it and the taste had changed. Taking it out of his mouth and pumping it, he registered that pre-cum was welling up out from the tip. He licked over it, it tasted surprisingly sweeter than he thought. "Please... Dojima... san... Just.. I can't if you keep.. " The poor man was struggling to get his point across. 

Dojima looked up only to see the wrapped rubber being shoved toward his face. Sweat was starting to cause the messy black hair to cling to his face. His eyes were pleading. He placed the packed into the pocket of his shirt, hand stretching to reach for the bottle of lube that laid near them. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, with any of this. The man was just completely playing this by whim. One thing he knew for sure, was from his experience with having to do a particular exam at the doctors. He knew how much it hurt when the doctor had checked his prostate without adequate lubrication, and was pouring it over his finger, and pressed it against the awaiting ring of muscle. "Let me know if you want me to stop."

Realizing what was about to happen, Adachi raised up his back, his breathing turning into nervousness. He felt the slicked finger press against him and tightened. Dojima hesitated, and slowly trailed his hand up Adachi's thigh, returning downward and gripping his member and gave it a good few slow pumps in order to relax. The gesture was enough to make Adachi feel at ease and...safe. Dojima felt the ease near his finger, and he lightly pressed it. Letting go of Adachi, he got the bottle and began to pour it over the hole, quickly realizing that this probably could get messy. "Where are your towels?" 

Adachi nodded over to the bathroom door. "In there.." Dojima just glanced over in mild horror as he left Adachi. He quickly opened the door, eyes set only on finding clean enough cloth, not wanting to see the natural disaster that was the room. He had to go through a few stale smelling towels, quickly worrying this was going to ruin his mood.

Returning, he no longer worried. Adachi had his legs up, arm straining as his finger was moving in and out, hand on his cock and pumping it with eyes squeezed tight. All excitement returned to Dojima, as he smirked and grabbed ahold of one of Adachi's legs, hoisting him up and placing the towel under him. He got an indignant squeak from Adachi. Dojima's fire was now kindled, and he lubed up his finger and mercilessly pressed it into the now puckering hole. Adachi shivered, legs falling down to the side. 

The muscles pulsed around Dojima's finger. Squeezing as he pushed in, feeling the tightness, the hot, slick and slightly ribbed insides. He slowly pulled out, and pushed back in, Adachi beginning to groan. He slid himself to get Dojima back into him. Finger curled and massaged the inside, Adachi actually squirming, pre-cum starting to well up at the tip of his head. "Please.. Please...Dojima-san" The finger stopped.

"Does it hurt, do you want me to stop?" Dojima gave a look of concern. Adachi just shook his head, "M-more... Give another finger." Without any hesitation, Dojima poured more lube on another finger and slowly pressed it in. Adachi let out a groan, his muscle gripping the fingers tight, as if he was trying to move them to go further in. Dojima just smiled and began to pump them in and out, curling and circling inside of Adachi, watching the various faces he could coax out. Hips started to slam down on the fingers, urging him to go faster, Adachi's hand once more grabbing around himself and pulling it up in short bursts. "Shiiit.." Dojima felt all the muscle relax, and only grip him periodically as he pushed in and out, adding another finger into the mix without stopping. The moans coming from Adachi were going right through his body, and he felt himself twitch. 

Taking the fingers out, he wiped them on the towel and reached in his pocket, taking out the condom. He gingerly tore open the packet... placing the rubber on top, and pinched the condom's tip as he slid it down. Grabbing the bottle once again, he poured, slicking up the rubber and hungrily looked down at the younger man. He grabbed Adachi's legs and brought them up, then pushed them to rest on his shoulders as he pressed his cloaked member at the entrance. He gently rocked, daring not to press in. He ran his thumb up and down Adachi's member, trying to get him to know that he was thinking about the other's well being. 

Adachi bit his lip and gave a nod, and Dojima continued to push as he rocked slowly. He got into the first ring of muscle, Adachi breathing heavy as he felt the beginnings of being stretched. Pumping himself slowly in and out, he felt the hot tightness start to engulf him even through the latex shield. He just kept up the pace, digging in deeper and deeper, rotating his hips trying to produce any amount of ease. He was just about all the way in when Adachi just clawed at his arms and used him as leverage to completely bury himself. A long, drawn out groan was emitted. They stayed like that for a moment, and Adachi started to clench his muscles and bucked up his hips. 

Not needing any other hint, Dojima rocked himself in longer and deeper thrusts. Adachi just felt the friction, burning and massaging his insides. The feeling of fullness, and the throbbing of both his own muscles beating against the twitching of Dojima's cock was driving him up the wall. And then Dojima, during his rolling of his hips, making him gasp and sharply take in air and buck violently. "Fuuuuck..." His voice was raspy and he pushed himself down. Pushing his legs further up, Dojima moved faster, angling and thrusted hard as he heard a string of curses escape Adachi's mouth. "Deeper, fucking faster...." "Fuck fuck fuck" "Harder.. Ah...shiiiit." Adachi's breath was hitched and his body kept getting sparks shooting through him. "Doojiiimaaa....Unnnngh" 

Letting go his legs, he moved between them, spreading them down as Dojima slammed down and lowered his head. Dojima bit down on Adachi's other shoulder, as he started to plow into him. He never felt so hard in his life. His balls were drawing up taunt, slapping against the other man's lower back, and feeling the cushion of Adachi's against his lower abdomen. Adachi was hiccupping in breathes, loud and moaning. It was making Dojima's head swim to hear. The smell of both of their musk and sweat turning both men on, drinking in the atmosphere. 

Adachi brought up his hands, and pushed Dojima back, at first this snapped him back to reality, worrying that he had just hurt Adachi, but soon saw that Adachi had turned over and got on his hands and knees, looking back and licked the sweat that just ran down to his lips. Eyes gave a once over at the kneeling form. The cock swinging between his rosy thighs, his balls round and tight. A very red, puckered hole pulsing. The dress shirt clung by sweat to skin...

He positioned himself and dove right in. With each thrust he felt their sacs smack against each other. He wrapped his hand around, grabbing Adachi's swollen member and started milking it in rhythm with his thrusts. He was squeezed inside over and over, and he didn't think he could last much longer. His hand let go as he grabbed what he could of the slender man's hips and his speed went feral. Over and over he drove in, Adachi's moans loud and clear. For Adachi, it felt hotter and hotter, his body began to shake, and he almost fell flat each time Dojima pound into him. His breathing went rapid. He hung onto himself, jerking fast as he felt himself hug tighter around Dojima's length, the friction growing as much as the pleasure as his body began to shake violently. "Ryotaro..." And his sight started to brighten, as he felt the pressure build up and leave him, smelling the strong scent of his own cum as his body continued to shake. The pounding of his heart drumming in his ears even louder.

Upon hearing his given name, it just about did it for Dojima. Adachi was pulling him tight, squeezing, sucking him in. The needy groans, the pure carnal pleasure, and just hearing his name uttered and dripping with lust. He gave a strong thrust as he came. His breathing was laboured, his body wrecked with sweat. His arms held Adachi tight as he leaned on him, and moved to take himself out, when he felt a clench around him. "No...stay...in." And he did so without question. 

They stayed on the futon. Dojima half-laying, half-supporting himself on and above Adachi. Wiggling forward, Adachi pulled away from Dojima, actually taking the condom off of him, the semen spilling out onto the towel. Dojima didn't even dare say anything, but gently pulled it out of him and rolled to his side. Adachi rolled over, his sweat causing his hair to cling to his face, his shirt soaked, and chest rising and falling as he took hold of Dojima's pinky with his ring and pinky fingers. 

It was a while as they laid there in silence, catching their breathes and allowing their spent hard-ons to slowly retreat and rest. They both sat up, once they caught their breath.

It was the first time either of them noticed it had started to rain outside. The pattering of drops hit against the glass in a rhythmic sound. "Haha... I guess you could just say you got soaked in the rain if either Nanako-chan or Souji-kun asks..."

Dojima just lightly cuffed his shoulder. "What would I have done otherwise?"

Adachi sweetly smiled. "You could of showered here, though... I don't know about clothes..." His voice dropped into a purr. "Because you're strong and thick-bodied... and I don't know if my clothes could handle you..."

Despite what had transgressed, the sexual undertone actually brought a blush to Dojima. "Hn!.." He settled on just pinching Adachi's arm as a retort. 

"Ow! W-What did you do that-"

Dojima just grabbed his face and pulled him toward him. "Shut up, Tohru..." And gave him a deep kiss.


End file.
